


Knots

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 16, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Shibari, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 16 - Rope/ShibariIt had started with just wanting to learn a few knots and fun patterns until the two boys got carried away and the mood changed.Chapter 2 Is the same story but using @Kushpin91’s Mall AU Tails and @BaneWade’s Riot Boys AU Charmy!
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

It had started with just wanting to learn a few knots and fun patterns until the two boys got carried away and the mood changed.

Now Charmy looked down at Tails, his soft yellow and white fur decorated with red shibari rope, the red rope was tightly done across his body and left the fox unable to move his arms and talk. 

“You look good like this~” Charmy’s voice dripped with seduction and made Tails shiver as he looked up into Charmy’s eyes. He could see the lust in his hazel eyes and felt the excitement run through his body as he imagines what’s to come. 

He was kneeling on the floor, the bed behind him, he watched Charmy look around the room for a moment before he came down to kneel eye to eye with Tails. 

“You ok with this?” The seduction has left his eyes as he spoke. Tails nodded and tried to voice his consent but the rope in his mouth made it a little awkward to do, Charmy grinned. “Give the signal and I’ll untie you asap!” Another nod and Charmy started to trace his fingers over the rope design on his chest, fingers ‘slipping’ to teasingly drag over his nipples. 

Tails whined at the lack of touch, eyes pleading with Charmy’s to touch him. Charmy slid a hand behind his back and took ahold of the rope connecting the gag in his mouth to his rope bound arms and pulled it down, causing Tails’s head to tilt back, leaving his neck exposed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you~” Charmy kisses around Tails’s neck, sucking hickies into it too, as he keeps Tails’s head pulled back. 

His free hand continued its path, tracing over the rope until it stopped and started to trail down Tails’s stomach, slowly inching towards Tails’s member.  
Tails moaned out as Charmy wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked once. “You sat so nicely and let me take my time what I tied you up~” His thumb stroked over the tip as he continued to kiss Tails’s neck.

He let the rope go so Tails could look down at himself in Charmy’s hand, he whined and moaned as Charmy stroked a little faster. With his hands tied he couldn’t grab onto Charmy or anything to ground himself as pleasure built within him with every stroke.

Tails craved contact, closeness, touch.

He made a plea through the gag and tried to press his forehead to Charmy’s, but the connection from gag to arms was so tight he couldn’t lean his head forward enough to reach.   
Charmy heard the plea and watched Tails struggle before letting go of Tails all together.  
Tails nearly cried at the loss before Charmy moved himself behind Tails, pulling Tails onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him, one hand returned to Tails’s dripping member while the other one pulled him flush to his chest. 

“That better~?” Charmy whispers as he kisses around Tails’s ear. Tails nodded and moaned as Charmy continued to stroke him, Tails tilted his head back onto Charmy’s shoulder and let the bees hands do whatever they wanted to him.

The hand on his chest played with his nipples and the ropes there, the hand on his dick never stopped pumping him and Charmy’s lips kissed every inch of shoulder, neck and cheek they could touch.   
Tails was in heaven, his boyfriend behind him, touching him, loving him. He was close to his orgasm, the ropes felt tighter somehow as he felt Charmy’s strong hands take care of him and his needs. “Cum in my hand baby~” The last thing Tails hears before his vision goes white, is body shakes and he bites down on the gag as he cums.

It took him a minute to return to himself, his body still bound, his eyes heavy, legs shaking and body slouched into Charmy.   
Charmy had been stroking his fur and nuzzling into his neck as he waited for Tails to regain his breath.

Tails groaned as he tried to move and couldn’t. “You want untied now?” Tails nodded. Charmy started to methodically undo the gag and his hands, freeing them so Tails could slowly stretch his arms out, then worked on the chest piece. 

It was a little tricky fighting with the knots but the bee finally had the rope off, Charmy’s eyes lingered over Tails’s chest seeing the rope and made his fur stick up and it showed the design that used to be there. Charmy looked proud of himself as he looked into Tails’s eyes. 

“You did look really good all tied up like that!” Charmy’s signature grin was back and Tails smiled back before pushing Charmy back and slowly crawling into his lap. “Maybe next time I’ll let you take a couple of pics~”


	2. Different Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really love @Kushpin91’s Mall AU Tails and @BaneWade’s Riot Boys AU Charmy so much that I changed the original a little to use their boys!!!
> 
> It’s the exact same story with just a few little changes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go check out @Kyshpin91 and @BaneWade on Twitter! These are their AU’s I’m just writing them cuz I love them too much!

It had started with just wanting to learn a few knots and fun patterns until the two boys got carried away and the mood changed.

Now Charmy looked down at Tails, his soft yellow and white fur decorated with red shibari rope, the red rope was tightly done across his body and left the fox unable to move his arms and talk. 

“You look good like this~” Charmy’s voice dripped with seduction and made Tails shiver as he looked up into Charmy’s eyes. He could see the lust in his hazel eyes and felt the excitement run through his body as he imagines what’s to come. 

He was kneeling on the floor, the bed behind him, he watched Charmy look around the room for a moment before he came down to kneel eye to eye with Tails. 

“You ok with this?” The seduction has left his eyes as he spoke. Tails nodded and tried to voice his consent but the rope in his mouth made it a little awkward to do, Charmy grinned. “Give the signal and I’ll untie you asap!” Another nod and Charmy started to trace his fingers over the rope design on his chest, fingers ‘slipping’ to teasingly drag over his nipples. 

Tails whined at the lack of touch, eyes pleading with Charmy’s to touch him. Charmy slid a hand behind his back and took ahold of the rope connecting the gag in his mouth to his rope bound arms and pulled it down, causing Tails’s head to tilt back, leaving his neck exposed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you~” Charmy kisses around Tails’s neck, sucking hickies into it too, as he keeps Tails’s head pulled back. 

His free hand continued its path, tracing over the rope until it stopped and started to trail down Tails’s stomach, slowly inching towards Tails’s vagina.  
Tails moaned out as Charmy slid his fingers past his folds and over his clit. “You sat so nicely and let me take my time what I tied you up~” His fingers rubbed over the clit as he continued to kiss Tails’s neck.

He let the rope go so Tails could look down at himself as Charmy’s hand moved, he whined and moaned as Charmy rubbed a little faster. With his hands tied he couldn’t grab onto Charmy or anything to ground himself as pleasure built within him with evert rub.

Tails craved contact, closeness, touch.

He made a plea through the gag and tried to press his forehead to Charmy’s, but the connection from gag to arms was so tight he couldn’t lean his head forward enough to reach.   
Charmy heard the plea and watched Tails struggle before removing his hand from Tails all together.  
Tails nearly cried at the loss before Charmy moved himself behind Tails, pulling Tails onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him, one hand returned to Tails’s dripping sex while the other one pulled him flush to his chest. 

“That better~?” Charmy whispers as he kisses around Tails’s ear. Tails nodded and moaned as Charmy continued to rub him, his slick fingers now inches away from sliding into him. Tails tilted his head back onto Charmy’s shoulder and let the bees hands do whatever they wanted to him.

The hand on his chest played with his nipples and the ropes there, the hand between his legs finally sliding two fingers in and thrusting them into Tails’s sweet spot while Charmy’s lips kissed every inch of shoulder, neck and cheek they could touch.   
Tails was in heaven, his boyfriend behind him, touching him, fingering him, loving him. He was close to his orgasm, the ropes felt tighter somehow as he felt Charmy’s strong hands take care of him and his needs. “Cum in my hand baby~” The last thing Tails hears before his vision goes white, is body shakes and he bites down on the gag as he cums.

It took him a minute to return to himself, his body still bound, his eyes heavy, legs shaking and body slouched into Charmy.   
Charmy had been stroking his fur and nuzzling into his neck as he waited for Tails to regain his breath.

Tails groaned as he tried to move and couldn’t. “You want untied now?” Tails nodded. Charmy started to methodically undo the gag and his hands, freeing them so Tails could slowly stretch his arms out, then worked on the chest piece. 

It was a little tricky but the bee finally had the rope off, Charmy’s eyes lingered over Tails’s chest seeing the rope and made his fur stick up and it showed the design that used to be there. Charmy looked proud of himself as he looked into Tails’s eyes. 

“You did look really good all tied up like that!” Charmy’s signature grin was back and Tails smiled back before pushing Charmy back and slowly crawling into his lap. “Maybe next time I’ll let you take a couple of pics~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
